Byakuya's childhood
by Angel's Sanity
Summary: He couldn't meet his father and the guest with a growling tummy...his dad would kill him after. He could make ramen! How hard could it be? "Ne? Why are you crying? No one got hurt, or died and you just got the best master in the whole Soul Society!"... "SKYWALKER LEAVE KUCHIKI ALONE!" "BRING IT ON OLD MAN!" A one shot, maybe I'll add more, of Bya-chans childhood and all the chaos!
1. The begining

Me: Just because I'm a tad bit evil I decided to ruin your life man! :)

Byakuya: I won't hesitate to put you in and early grave. -death glare-

Me: -waving it off- Yeah yeah yeah, wellll i decided to write a little something of how I believe Byakuya was as a little tyke :D! If you would Byakuya!

Byakuya: She doesn't own me or any of the Bleach cast...thank god...

Me: If you prefer I could write one with you dressed as a little girl -evil glare-

Byakuya:...to the story...

* * *

"Renji man, you should have seen Byakuya when he was a baby! He was so cute!" The sickly sweet voice filed his ears. The bamboo handle of the brush he was holding cracked from his tight grip. The Squad 3 Captain, for some ridiculous reason, saw something in his lieutenant and as such was always in their office when she could.

"Captain Skywalker?" She raised an eye brow, and turned to him. An evil smirk gracing her face, this was going to be a fight. "I'd prefer if you could not talk about my personal life, and even more so if you'd go back to your own squad." Maybe he could get out of unscathed.

She simply turned away from him, back to the red haired man, and continued where she left off. "He had the chubbiest cheeks! Oh and he would talk back in point two seconds! My goodness, it was such a shocker that he was going to be clan head one day! Oh I remember when I first meet you, and your father asked me to be your master one day!"

"Skywalker, we do not speak of my personal life here in this squad." The poor brush in his hand was going to snap if she decided to keep this up.

But since when did she care? She could kill him in three seconds if she really wanted to.

"He had just barely learned to walk, and he almost killed himself, and burn down the main house! I remember it like it was yesterday..."

Yup, he wasn't getting out of it, when he attempted to stand, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

* * *

_About 400 years ago..._

_"Listen old man, I don't want to meet any clan heads. All they ask is if I'll marry one of their kids some day." The younger Skywalker didn't look that much different than she did in the present. Blond hair cascading down to her waist, bangs almost covering her left eye, both ruby orbs slanted slightly in agitation. Lips, pressed firmly together, hands on her hips clutching the haori covering her. But back in the day the haori were red, and the insignia on the back were in white. She had the top one gold, and the bottom two white._

_"Angel Skywalker. You are going to go talk to him, his father is still currently the Captain of Squad Six, so he couldn't be here." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto__, the Head Captain held his ground._

_"If I kill someone you can't be mad."_

_"THE HELL I CAN'T! ANGEL YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOUR ORIGINAL SPOT!" He grabbed her by her haori and lifted her into the air so she was eye level with him as he scolded her._

_"Ne? You do such a better job than me though!" Not fearing him in the slightest bit, she smiled largely and started to laugh. What was amusing for her, was normally hell for him._

_neither of the two notice the toddler in front of them._

_"Ano, who are you two?" Both whipped their heads to look at the little boy in front of them. Yamamoto dropped Skywalker right on the floor, she recovered in time to crawl over to the little boy. Ruby eyes clashing with his obsidian ones. His hair was around the middle of his back and his bangs were so long that they blended in with the rest of his hair. The yukata he was wearing showed that he had been in the dirt and grass playing around._

_"Well, cutie pie we are Captains-" His eye's light up brightly._

_"OH! You're just like oji-sama! But you're to pretty to be fighting Hollows! And the old man with you looks like he'd die in three seconds!" He smiled brightly at her. She suddenly glomped the poor boy._

_"Yamamoto I am taking this boy home with me! I can see the future and it looks so amazing!"_

_"FOOL YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE SOMEONE'S KID!"_

_"Ah, Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Skywalker. Byakuya, what happened to your clothing?" He bowed respectively, and turned his stern, but curious gaze at his son._

_"Uh, well you see tou-san -" He was cute off by the pretty woman who had tackled him._

_"Oh my goodness, I completely ruined his clothing! Oh you must let me buy him new clothing Kuchiki-san!" Her eyes grew big, looking like innocence to others that didn't know her, but Yamamoto knew she was lying through her teeth. They both knew that the child had been playing on his own and dirtied himself, but none the less she covered for him._

_Byakuya watched as his father's face drained in color, and bashfully raised his hands and argued that it wasn't necessary for it. The woman kept insisting that it was her fault and would fix it. Till the other man cleared his throat._

_"I believe that you wanted to discuss something with us?"_

_"Oh yes, Byakuya, find your nurse and have her change your clothing." His eyes held no room for back talk, that the little boy was known for._

_"Yes father." He took one more look at the lady, who just winked at him. He smiled brightly back and ran off, getting just out of their eye sight to fall in the dirt again._

_He checked the kitchen, the informal living room, the dinning room, even the gardens. He scratched his head, where was his nurse? Surely she didn't go to town with out him? His thinking was cut off by the growling of his stomach. He held on to it, when he had gone in the kitchen the chef hadn't been there either. He could get changed on his own he supposed, but he couldn't meet with the guest and his father with his tummy growling. His father would kill him once the guest left._

_Stumbling back into the house, he ran up the stairs into his room. After almost tripping on three different toys, he made it to his drawers pulling yukata after yukata he found the one he wanted to wear. It was red and gold, with a dragon on it, the outline in gold, and the scales in red, or some in gold. He then looked up, the obies were in a different drawer, or where they in the closet? He turned around to get to his closet stepping on the yukatas he threw on the floor. Only trip on a toy, and tumble into the closet door, sporting a large red mark on his face. Opening the door, he saw all of the different obies, and his nicer yukatas. He then proceeded to rip the obies out of the closet to join everything else on the floor. Finding the gold one he wanted he pulled it out and fixed himself so he looked presentable._

_He ran out of his room, getting his foot tangled in a loose piece of clothing, and slip and fill all the way down the stairs. He picked up the offending cloth and had a brilliant idea. He held one end in each hand, and then proceeded to slide down the hall until he got to the kitchen. _

_Chef till wasn't there. He heard his tummy growl again. Nope still couldn't go see father, or the guest. How hard could it be to make...ramen! He smiled to himself, it couldn't be that hard. And if he did this father would be proud of him!_

_Alright first he needed water in a pot! Grabbing a big pot he put it on the oven, and filled glasses till it was half full. Chef then would put the pasta in, check. Then the flavoring check! Now all he had to do was turn the gas on, check, and light the match, check, and put them together to make fire!_

_Well...needless to day the gas was turned on high, and he forgot that the big pot that was made to serve guest was made of wood. The flames engulfed the bowl in an instant._

_Byakuya started to freak out, what was he to do now?! He had to put it out somehow! He remembered chef said there was fire blanket somewhere by the sink. He ran over and saw a blanket on the counter top, he grabbed it and threw it over the flames. Not knowing the actual fire blanket was in the drawer next to the silverware. The flames grew bigger, and then they spread. All the windows in the house were open, it was summer and was particularly hot outside. The greedy flames were consuming the walls, and floors quickly. Panicking Byakuya tried to grab a cup and fill it with water and put the flames out. Cause apparently the fire blanket was broken!_

_The smoke in the room, was soon suffocating him. The flames were getting closer and closer to him. The room started to spin, and he could feel himself falling forward. Laying flat on the ground he could only hear the flames as the licked the ground closing in on him._

_Was this the end?_

_"Kuya!-" Who was that? _

_"I need you to flare your spiritual pressure Byakuya!"_

_What was spiritual pressure? He was only 5, how could he do that?_

_"Foolish boy, are you going to let yourself die here?" The voice he heard was deep, like his fathers, but unlike the other voice he could hear it clearly like it was right next to him._

_I don't want to die..._

_"Then do as I say and picture the wind is blue. Now make that blue wind come together, forming a ball in your hands."_

_He closed his eyes, feeling the heat behind them, doing as the voice told him to do. He hissed in pain, the flames had finally gotten to him._

_I'm gonna die..._

_He then felt weightlessness, the space around him was moving, and was considerably cooler then it was before._

_"Don't die on me kid. Hey you need to open your eyes for me, you did a good job at letting me know where you were." It was the lady from before. He opened his eyes to see her red ones. Ash, had been smeared on her face and in her hair. She smiled at him,"Good job! Now just stay put while I take care of the fire." She put him down on the safe ground. Turning her back to him, he could see the three marks on her haori to signify the 3rd Squad. Then the water from the pond next to the house was following her arm movements. Landing on the flames, drenching the house in the liquid._

_As fast as it started it was over. Making sure there were no more flames, she came back over to him. _

_"Did the voice in you head tell you what to do?"_

_He nodded._

_"Have you ben having dreams? Where someone is calling your name but you can't hear theirs?"_

_Another nod._

_"Byakuya! Captain Skywalker!" They turned to see his father and the old man running towards them. He was soon scooped up by his father, who was clutching him tightly._

_"Thank you, so much Captain. Byakuya what do you say?"_

_The boy turned and looked at her. "Thank you miss...?"_

_She smiled at the boy, clasping her hands behind her back. " From today on, you will be addressing me as Master Skywalker."_

_Yamamoto's jaw dropped. "AFTER ALL THAT FIGHTING AND DEBATING YOU ACCEPT JUST LIKE THAT?!"_

_She rolled her eyes, " That was before I knew he was this far advanced. He's been having the dreams, and I wouldn't be surprised that this fire started because he was hungry."_

_Byakuya's face turned a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry Tou-san!" He started to cry._

_He was taken from his fathers arms, opening his eyes the lady had lifted him into the air, and his tears were now falling on her face. "Ne? Why are you crying? No one was hurt, or died. The house can be fixed, and you just got yourself the best master in the whole Soul Society!" Her smile never faltered, and was becoming contagious to him. He smiled back at her._

_" Thank you, Master Skywalker."_

_"Oh, don't thank me yet, you're in for one hell of a ride boy!"_

* * *

Renji looked at the very irritated Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Daggers were very clear in his eyes, as he glared at his ex-mentor.

"I'll kill you Skywalker." She only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You said that after the first time we trained on your stanima, and I'm still kicking!"

* * *

Yamamoto was enjoying his tea, he had no paperwork to do, Angel was off pestering someone else. There wasn't any attacks from any enemy. Yes all was good, all was peaceful-

"I"LL DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND SKYWALKER!"

Followed by buildings being destroyed, and all he saw was a flash of gold followed by a swarm of cherry blossom petals.

"Haha, lets see you try Byaku-chan! Catch me if you can!"

The glass in his hand shattered.

"SKYWALKER LEAVE KUCHIKI ALONE!"

" BRING IT OLD MAN!"

* * *

The next day Renji sat in the office by himself.

Where was his Captain or his new favortie companion?

Well...they were repairing the buldings that they destroyed the previous day.

Together.

With no one elses help. They managed to destroy almost a third of the Seiretei.

He sighed. Atleast things weren't borning.

* * *

Me: Whoop, done! :D I intend for this to be a one shot but i might make an actual story so this could make more sense. cause I know it does in my head but maybe not in others..

Byakuya: I would not have done that as a child.

Angel: Um...to bad you did.

Me: Well while they have a stare down -glancing at the two as they compete in a staring contes-t please review :D

Byakuya: YOU CHEATED! ILL KILL YOU! SCATTER SEN-

Me: NO! NOT IN MY ROOM!


	2. Yumi-chan?

Me: Well I am backkk, with some more of Byaku-chans childhood :D!

Byakuya: This is getting out of hand…

Me: Yeah well…..I don't really care!

Renji: This is gonna be good, I can tell

Angel: Ohhhh yeah, just wait, I got plenty of stories my friend!

Me: Onward! To the embarrassment of the formidable Byaku-chan!

* * *

How on earth did he end up in this situation?

Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Squad 6 Captain. He was one of the more fierce captains, not as scary as Kenpachi, but not as approachable as Hitsugaya. Has never been one to take more than a saucer of sake, or be at a squad party.

So how did he end up in Squad Three's courtyard, being forced to take care of his ex-mentor?

Her Lieutenant was off on a mission with the 8th's lieutenant, so she had Captain Kyoraku decided to get trashed. Only way to get away with it? She convinced the Head Captain that it would be a great idea to hold a huge party in her squad's courtyard. So the Captains could get more acquainted with one another. Getting his blessing on the idea, every Captain had to be there. Including himself.

So here he was, watching his Lieutenant, ex-mentor and others get completely wasted.

"Ya know something Renji." She started out, one arm around his shoulders leaning on one of them. She may appear drunk, but she was just starting to feel it. He once saw her down 95 bottles and still walk away slightly slurring her words. She started to pat his chest, she looked him right in the eyes.

Ruby and coal clashing, she smirked impishly. He gave her a glare that would send man men running for the hill. Her smile just widened. "I remember the day me and Byaku-chan went shopping for Shunsui!" Hearing his name, said Captain looked over at her. He blinked a couple of times, then started grinning like an idiot.

"You mean for my kimono, and straw hat?" She nodded feverously. Turning her attention back to red head, "I wish I could show you exactly what happened! I don't think I've ever seen his face so red so many times in one day!" Every heard a commotion by the door, and stopped to look at it.

Nanao Ise and Izuru Kira were back early. Izuru was smiling weakly in his Captain's direction, she just smiled and shook her head. Nanao had somehow gotten the party info from said lieutenant and knew her Captain was behind the whole thing.

"Ah! My lovely Nanao-chan has come home early just for me!" Angel turned her head to look at her ex-Fourth Seat. His cheeks dusted pink, a sake _bottle_ raised high like a trophy, smiling ear to ear that his lieutenant returned to him. She blinked and her friend had a book slammed on his head.

She couldn't help but laugh as he got scolded like a child, leaning more on Renji practically in his lap. Izuru walked over, "Good evening Captain, we came back with a successful mission." She quieted down to a giggle, then just smiled at him. Reaching a hand towards him, he took it and helped her stand. Renji putting his hands on her waist to help her stay stable.

"Yoooo!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Lieutenants Ise and Kira are home from a mission! In the wake of their success, let us celebrate having them return alive! YAMA-JII MORE SAKE!" She fell into Renji's lap and pulled Kira down next to her. She ignored the Head Captain's complaints, and people cheered, as they were all getting wasted.

Byakuya just sighed. It saved him from embarrassment at least.

"Back to what I was saying! HEY! Nanao-chan sit ya ass down stop killing my dear friend!" She leaned on Reni's chest and laughed as her friend was trying to woo the clearly unimpressed woman. She was repeatedly hitting him in the head. He eventually took the book, and hushed her to listen to the story.

Wrapping her favorite companion's arms around her she started with the story, holding Byakuya's gaze. Daring him to leave the group, or the party.

* * *

_380 Years Ago…_

_She was in her office, sipping on sake and signing paperwork. Her lieutenant was out on a mission in the world of the living so she was stuck doing it. It was such a beautiful day to just go take an afternoon nap on a roof, or somewhere her Third Seat couldn't find her. Hearing footsteps she wasn't surprised when her Fourth Seat came in. Sporting his signature goofy grin, his bangs falling in his face. _

"_And what do I owe to be graced with your presence, Shun-kun?" Her tight smile was put in place as she gritted the words from behind her clench teeth. Why so angry one might ask, well when your fourth seat goes missing for 38 hours, 21 minutes, and maybe 45 seconds, you might as well. She had given him the very simply task of bringing paperwork to Squad Four and he simply never returned. He completely suppressed his spiritual pressure and ran on her._

_He scratched his head. Stormy gray eye's looking at everything else in the office, but his Captain. "Well you see…..I might of have a few drinks and fell asleep somewhere." He brought his eye's over to the calendar on her wall right behind her. July 9__th__. He had a feeling that something was gonna happen. Then his vision went black and a book meet with his face._

"_FOOL! I'LL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT TO ME!" The brush snapping in her hand, hair starting to float as she was releasing her spiritual pressure on him. As beautiful as his Captain was, she was one hell of a she-devil at times._

"_Well you know what's coming up right?" Changing the topic completely._

"_Don't try and change the topic!" Throwing a dagger that she kept in her desk drawer at him. He nimbly dodged it. Both turned when they heard a scream. Her charge was looking at the dagger that was just to the left of his face. Eyes wide and shaking like a leaf. "Oh shit, look at what you made me do now!" Walking around him and taking the dagger out of the wall, and looking at the very slight cut on the heirs face. "It'll heal in a couple of days."_

_She turned to face the man she tried to injure. "Now Shun-kun, myself and Byaku-chan are stepping out so look after the squad. Juu-kun will let me know if you aren't doing your job!" She pointed a finger in his direction accusingly. _

"_Yare, yare I'll get the work done. I promise." He was squinting his eye's a bit. "God damn, I need a good hat." He watched as his Captain hugged the poor shell shocked child. The pre-teen getting his face shoved in her chest, causing his face to become beet red. Watching the pair walk off, he turned back to the calendar. Looking ahead two days, finding her neat cursive on the large pad._

**SHUN-KUN'S BIRTHDAY! **

_ He just smiled, running his hand through his hair, looking at the work and got started._

_First District…_

_Byakuya's eyes lit up as he saw all of the candy in the stores they passed. He had already tried to convince her that her friend wanted a bunch of candy. It didn't work. Claiming that if he were to give her a kiss on the cheek and an 'I love you Master!' She would give him as much as he wanted. His face once again resumed the crimson blush again. Yelling at her, saying she was a perv._

"_Now hush up and let's look for something Shun-kun will like hm?" She didn't forget that her Fourth Seat's birthday day was in a couple of days and she had everything in place._

_Well, minus a gift. She had thought of getting him a huge supply of sake, but she knew that she'd drink it before then so it was out of the question. Opening her mouth to speak to her pupil, she couldn't help but notice he was missing. Turning around she could see him helping out an elderly woman. She smiled, and it only broadened when she saw the old woman pulling on his cheeks. The pre-teen's face turning red, either from embarrassment or rage, she couldn't tell. Probably both as he didn't like to be touched all that much._

_He escaped and ran over to her, his face becoming redder when he realized she saw it all. "Shut up." She busted out laughing. Patting him on the head, she continued forward. Byakuya being the little stubborn kid he was, just pouted and walked behind her. Never noticing that she had disappeared. At least until he noticed he was in the next district. How did he knew this? Well there was a sign the clearly said East Rukon District Two…wait. EAST?!_

_He and his master had come through the West gate!? How the hell did this happen?! He was about to turn around when a fragile old hand rested on his shoulder._

"_There you are Yumi-chan." He turned to look at the old lady behind him._

"_Oi, I ain't this Yumi you're looking for." His face turning beet red once again._

_The old lady just chuckled, grabbing him by his hand. "Of course not silly Yumi-chan. Now let's go find some pretty kimonos for you hm?" His eyes went as wide as they could._

"_I AIN'T TRYING ON ANY KIMONOS!" He heard snickering. Looking back all he saw was a flash of red, and gold. His jaw went slack. She was going to let him get dragged down by this crazy old lady._

_Sure he had his hair tied up, but there was no way that he looked like a girl. This lady needed to get her eyes checked._

_She had a vice grip on him. Dragging him into a clothing store. Asking an attendant to find the pretties kimonos for her granddaughter. Byakuya was fuming. He wasn't going to put it on. He stood in the dressing room looking at the ridiculously pink Kimono. White flowers littered it, with some green leaves. Nope no way was he going to put it on._

"_Yumi-chan do I need to come in a put it on you myself?" The color drained from his face. It was bad enough when his Master had thought it would be funny to rip off his clothing right before a Captain's meeting, leaving him without nothing but his boxers, running back to the Squad to grab clothes. After saying it was supposed to help him learn to use flash step. My ass it was._

"_No I already put it on." He lied._

"_Good." He sighed, "Now let me see it." He face palmed himself. Where was his master in all of this!_

"_Excuse me, but do you have any hats here?" His eyes almost popped out of his head. Taking off his yukata he slipped on the offensive kimono, tying the ugly pink obi around his waist and stormed out of the changing room._

_Ruby, clashed with obsidian. Her left hand came up to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she held on to straw hat in her hand. Using it to cover her face fully as he heard her burst with laughter. It could be heard in the Seiretei probably. His face flushed red once again._

"_Oh Yumi-chan you look so beautiful!" The old lady swooned._

"_I AIN'T THIS YUMI!" He threw his hands in the air, yelling at the top of his lungs. A familiar hand landed on his shoulder._

"_Excuse me, but I believe your granddaughter is waiting for you outside the store." Her sickly sweet voice was in use. He hated that tone. It was the same one she used with her oji-sama and tou-sama. _

_The old woman looked, seeing her grandchild, just simply walking away._

"_AT LEAST SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" The kimono clad heir shouted at her retreating form._

"_Now, now Byaku-chan why don't you get changed him? I know what I'm getting Shun-kun." A slight giggle escaped her lips._

_He simply stormed off into the changing room, saying he was going to kill her._

_When July 11__th__ rolled around Squad Three threw a huge party for its Fourth Seat. Drunk people were falling all over each other. His Master was sitting with the birthday boy, and her Third Seat, Jushiro Ukitake._

"_Shun-kun you have to see what me and Byaku-chan got for you! You'll be surprised by who picked what!" She had an arm wrapped around both men. Her Lieutenant was off on a mission so he left behind his gift, a tea set, and put Byakuya in charge of making sure she didn't burn the Squad down._

_His eyes nearly popped out when he saw the second item he pulled out. The first, was the straw hat she had when he was getting half way tortured by the old lady. The other…he glared right at her. She looked at him and tried her best not to laugh._

_The cursed pink kimono was in his hands. "Byaku-chan had put it on! But I decided he couldn't have because it looked like it was made for you! And he really wanted it!" When his mouth fell open she started laughing at him. Falling on her back legs kicking. He barely had time to register that the Fourth Seat had tackled him._

"_Oh thank you Byaku-chan! I know it must be hard seeing me with it, but any time you want you may wear it!" Tears streaming down his face. Byakuya shoved his hand in his face, trying to get away from the drunk man._

"_GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! I DIDN'T WANT THAT UGLY THING NEVER MIND PUT IT ON WILLINGLY!" His Master laughed even harder if it was possible._

* * *

"His face was so red while Shun-kun was sobbing how much he loved the gift from him." She was laughing at him once again.

Everyone in the group was laughing.

"She thought you were her grandchild!?" He looked to his right. Humor, and mirth swirling in her coal eyes.

"It was not that funny Shiba." He glared at her.

"Oh no Byakuya it's downright hilarious! I remember when you came into the Fourth because of Angel-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"We do not talk about that." His tone was threatening to others but not her. They both knew he wouldn't hurt her.

He sighed. How did he go from being one of the most feared Captains, to the laughing stock of every occasion he was with these people? An annoying laugh reached his ears.

She was dying in his Lieutenant arms. Oh yes. That's how.

Calming herself down she opened her mouth, "Ne, Suzuki do you remember when Yama-jii came storming into my office because we convinced him-"

"SKYWALKER DON'T YOU DARE!" The Head Captain was across the courtyards, but still managed to hear his name come from her lips.

"But you were so gullible! The Shizuni Clan was so embarrassed for you!"

He sighed. There would be more times like this, but for now the spot light was off of him. Looking over at his ex-mentor as she looked so happy he couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe the humiliation was worth it.

"Ne Baku-chan do you remember when I convinced you make-up was manly?"

Nope. Not even close.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI AND SKYWALKER NO!"

* * *

Me: Wellll just another chapter in Byakuya's life!

Byakuya: I'll kill you next.

Angel: Wait till my next story. –evil smirk-

Me: Ohhhh yeah it'll be good!

Till next time! Review/follow/favorite! If you any requests you'd like to see or ant ideas just pm me and I'll do my best to please you!

Oh I actually started the story that involves my OCC! Check it out! The Lost Ones! More embarrassing times for Byaku-chan!


End file.
